


【带卡】一碗拉面和一场婚礼

by chidori_child



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:02:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23778070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chidori_child/pseuds/chidori_child
Summary: 双军人设定。一如既往甜甜蜜蜜的HE。
Kudos: 6





	【带卡】一碗拉面和一场婚礼

夜色深沉如浓墨，漫无边际的雨帘笼罩着木叶，远山与树影的黑色交织错落，又被天幕中浩荡的幽暗覆没。狭长的石板路上走来一位旅人，一只跛足一瘸一拐地迈着摇晃的脚步，长柄伞下的半边身体被寒雨打湿。

路边的拉面店还未打烊。旅人推门入店，收起雨伞。暗黄的灯光照向他，右半边脸上一条条深深浅浅的疤痕毕露无遗。

“老板，拉面多少钱？”

“欢迎您。”餐馆老板闻声抬起头，“拉面二十一碗。”

“抱歉……还有什么便宜点的菜吗？我这里只有十五……”

“不好意思，我们这里只卖拉面。钱不够的话也不要紧。我开这间店也并不是为了贪图挣钱，只是为了听听市井故事。你看上像是远道而来，深夜造访这家小店，一定有故事。如果不介意的的话，不妨说来听听，当做抵了饭钱。”老板饶有兴致地打量着这位旅者，声色温和地问道。

“说起来的话……我最好的朋友，他要结婚了。”旅人淡淡地说，也许是因为他脸上的疤痕，他的表情并不是很喜悦的样子。

“恭喜！”

“他要迎娶的那位姑娘，也是我们的挚友。是个很好的女孩子。”

“哦？”

“我没有被邀请去他的婚礼。这次回来，也打算见他，只是找个机会看看我们原来待过的地方。用我自己的方式跟他道个别，也祝福他一切安好。”

老板回过身舀出一碗汤头，又将面盛上，用细长的竹筷夹起几片烧得油亮的叉烧肉放在碗里，撒了海苔，添了笋片，端到桌台上。

旅人道谢，吹着一团漂浮的热气，把面条吸进口中，自语一般讲起一段故事。

“我那位朋友，生得清秀，名字也好听，叫鹿惊。”

“我们从小就认得。那大概是20年前的事了。那时候我们两家家境都算不错，他父亲在银行做事，我爷爷是当地声名显赫的军阀，我们都住在租界，念同一间学校，座位也总坐在一起。”

“不过那时候我们关系算不上太好。我一向喜欢打架滋事，四处惹是生非，无心学习。他书读得好，讲起话来彬彬有礼，大道理一套一套，别人听得进去，我听不懂，就莫名觉得来气。不过那些道理他也不与我讲，成天坐在我边上垂着一双半睡半醒的死鱼眼，散着一团拒人于千里的冷气。”

“我嫌日子过得不够热闹，就无端找些事情来捉弄他，故意看他出糗 — 把钢笔墨水洒在他新崭崭的白衬衣上，从他习题册上扯下来几页叫他做不了功课。他越是狼狈，我越是开心。”

“那时候有好多女孩子暗恋鹿惊，趁着他不在往他课桌里塞些朦朦胧胧的情诗。我歪脑筋一转，又找到了新的乐子，在那些情诗后面回几句骂人的话，再原封不动塞给送信人。姑娘们一个个看得心碎，背后骂鹿惊薄情。有一次，班上那个外交部长家的大小姐用手帕遮着泪，把那封被我写满脏话的粉色信纸递给鹿惊，问他到底什么意思，自己做错了什么惹他生厌。那姑娘哭得梨花带雨着实委屈，我在座位上笑得东倒西歪，险些背过气去。”

“鹿惊知道是我捣的鬼，也不责斥我，眯着眼笑着感谢我帮他挡下来那些莺莺燕燕，替他做了恶人。”

“我以为他在气我，反问道，这些姑娘里，真的没有一个你中意的？”

“他说没有。”

“我不信。我问他到底喜欢谁，我要去祸害她，好让他们成不了。”

“他说以后我就知道了。”

“我当时也是愚钝。过了一个学期才渐渐发觉，鹿惊喜欢的人，是我。”

“我不知道他的心意还好，知道了反倒左右为难。捉弄归捉弄，我是对他是有好感的。但我是男的，他也是男的，一个男人怎么能喜欢另一个男人呢？这样的事，伦理不容，难以启齿。我不愿承认对他有那样的感觉，就逼迫自己去追求女孩子，刻意疏远他。”

“我们班上的国文课代表野原琳，头发是很漂亮的褐色，心肠善良。我主动接近她，与她做朋友，好容易横下心跟她表白了，她却婉言拒绝了我。琳心思细，我对于鹿惊那副别别扭扭的态度，她又怎能猜不出呢。她说她还是愿意跟我做朋友，鹿惊那边，她也愿意帮我递个话疏通疏通。”

“我也不知中了什么邪，不但不感谢琳，还矢口否认我喜欢鹿惊。为了让鹿惊讨厌我，也为了让我自己对鹿惊彻底死心，我约鹿惊去操场打架，想把这不明不白的感情打得落花流水。我身手很好，走街串巷练出来的。可我没料到，鹿惊看上去文文弱弱，打起架来根本不输我，打了几个来回，我连挨了不少拳头，被打得跌在地上。鹿惊停了手，他眼里面亮晶晶的水光一涌一涌，咬着嘴唇不说话。我又羞又恼，翻过身把他压在地上狠狠锤他，他也不还手了，任由我一通乱揍，他的眼泪挂在睫毛上颤颤巍巍地抖动，晃晃悠悠掉下来，落在他嘴角的小痣旁边。”

“我就吼他，畑鹿惊你特么倒是说句人话啊！你一个字不说老子真的要打死你了！”

“他难过地摇了摇头，说都是他不好，给我平添麻烦，惹我心烦意乱。要是我心里能好受点，就随便打他吧，打到我高兴为止。”

“我怎么会高兴呢！我跪在他旁边下不去手，抱着他嚎啕大哭，哭得像个傻子一样。兴许是我的错觉，他刚刚还能打架的身子骨，突然变得跟一张纸一样单薄，软踏踏的倒在我怀里，止不住地抖。这一架打得我脑子清醒了。我咬着牙根跟他说，鹿惊你个垃圾， 你给我听着，我说什么都得跟你好，你可不许跑了。我就这德行，你爱喜欢不喜欢，不喜欢也得担待着！”

“他叹了口气说，他瞎了眼看上个流氓，活该倒霉被我欺负。”

“我和鹿惊好了之后，我就变本加厉地欺负他。我时常在课堂上趁人看不到，悄悄掀开他衬衣衣角捏他腰，他一本正经端坐在那里，也不敢动，也不敢笑，只能气呼呼冲我使眼色。我还会故意把文具，书本掉在地上，假借捡东西的机会挠他脚踝，起身时装作不经意地蹭到他大腿。 我揩油的花样千奇百怪，他那只聪明脑袋根本料想不到。”

“就算我怎么欺负他，他都不生气，还总是夸我长得帅，把我夸到天上去，说跟我一起出去，他下巴都扬得更骄傲了。”

旅人沉溺于美轮美奂的记忆里，熠熠发光的瞳眸洞穿过往，目光投射到很远的远方。

“上学的日子着实惬意。我们俩上课在一起，放学还会一起去新开的剧院看电影。我开着家里的敞篷汽车载着他，一路上梧桐树被秋天的太阳照得金黄，太阳镜都遮不住这样的明光。我开得很快，轮胎扎进落叶铺成的地毯里，叶子打着旋漫天纷飞，蝴蝶一样飞进车子里飘来飘去。那时候木叶灯红酒绿歌舞升平，剧院里坐满了年轻的时髦男女，四周昏黄的灯暗下来，荧幕上放着罗曼蒂克的电影，我们在一片暧昧的黑色里并排坐着，画面在眼前明明灭灭一帧一帧闪过，大卷的黑胶片在身后窸窸窣窣翻滚转动。我耐不住心里的躁动，伸手在他身上胡乱摸索，他压低了声喘着气，装模作样地躲两下就放弃抵抗了，歪过头服服帖帖偎在我肩膀上。”

“每一次看到电影里的角色接吻，我就也学着演员的样子捧着他的脸认认真真吻下去，用刚刚学来的技巧对付他，他这个优等生像是跟电影里比赛似的纠缠着我依依不舍。我偷偷睁眼瞄他，看见五光十色的浮尘在他微微扑朔的睫毛上跳着一支灵动的舞。电影里的镜头早已过去，我们的吻还迟迟不肯分离。整场电影我们只顾着亲热，根本看不进去，到头来我还要带他再看一遍，可是一遍又一遍，结果总是如此，看了这里，漏掉了那里。那些年百花争艳，市面上出了不少好看的电影，我们一部一部都看了，却哪一部都没有看全。”

“有一天我爷爷发现我房间里一抽屉的电影票，把我叫去问话。我与鹿惊谈恋爱的事情终是瞒不住了，只得老老实实跟爷爷交代。见爷爷脸色不好看，我就死机白赖要带鹿惊回家给他看看，给他炫耀我交到了怎样的男朋友。爷爷是大统领最器重的司令官，当了一辈子兵，最是看不起鹿惊这样的读书人。鹿惊来了家里，老人家刁难他，竖着两道眉毛问鹿惊读了这么多书，将来要做什么。鹿惊依然垂着眼，声色不卑不亢，他说将来想要做工程师，修铁路，造民航客机。打仗的目的是为了和平，将军打下的江山，也要靠读书人去建设，他没本事去打江山，只好将它造得更好一些。世间道理他不尽懂得，但他愿意跟爷爷虚心讨教。”

“爷爷听了，那副老虎一样的暴脾气烟消云散没了踪影，他拍着鹿惊的肩膀和颜悦色地夸鹿惊说得好，反倒回过头骂我不成气候。他叫鹿惊以后要常来家里坐坐，将来亲自教他骑马放枪。我一边埋怨爷爷偏心，一边替鹿惊感到高兴，那副怪腔怪调的样子把他们都逗乐了。”

“爷爷没有食言，后来真的带我们去了马场。那天鹿惊穿着一件白色的刺绣衬衫，剪裁得体的浅灰色骑士服穿在他身上显得他格外英挺，卡其色马裤卡在他精干的腰线上，一双齐膝的白色马靴擦得锃亮，那样子别提多好看了。鹿惊性子好，连马圈里最倔强的那匹白马都喜欢他，朝他低下头，把骄傲的大长脸凑过去给他摸。他把白马牵出去，跃上马背一路飞奔，一头银晃晃的头发被草场的风吹得左摇右晃，他率性的笑也留在风里。我在后面蹬踢着马刺怎么也追不上他，扯着嗓子喊他，他装作听不见，把我远远甩在后面，只与他的马儿肆意驰骋。”

“翻下马背，我们又去了靶场。鹿惊的枪法又稳又准，一枪不落都打在红心上。我爷爷看得心花怒放，把随身戴着的那把家传配枪都送给他了。那把枪上面雕着团扇的家纹，是爷爷的宝贝，我想碰一下都碰不得。”

“好日子过了没多久，我们高中念到一半，战争就爆发了。学校停了学，学生们像潮水一样涌到街上游行，喊着口号讨伐外国人。我爷爷调了他在木叶所有的兵上了战场，临走前给了我一笔钱叫我去海外找远房亲戚避难。鹿惊原本打算考大学，念工程系，现在也不读了，他说国难当头，首当其冲跑去当兵。我一听，全身血液都热得燃起来，不顾家里阻拦也去从军，还私下托了关系将我与鹿惊分配到同一个部队里。”

“这张照片就是我们上前线之前照的。那时候我们才17岁。”

旅人在破旧的帆布背包里翻腾了一阵，掏出一张皱了角的黑白老照片置于餐桌上。照片上，银发少年把头撇过一边，一手推开身边嘟着嘴的黑发少年，两人身后高大的树上开满了一簇簇桂花，满树耀眼的白压弯了茂密的枝杈。

“我们两个挨得那么近，他的肩膀就贴在我肩膀上，头发上清清爽爽的香气被风吹得一缕一缕扑过来。他一脸谦谦君子的模样，眯着眼笑得纯良，其实心里坏的很。我原本背着手，站得端端正正，他偷偷从背后抓住我的手，挠我手心。我被他挠的心里痒痒，就扑上去抱住他肩膀，刚想要亲他，又被他一把推开了，反倒栽赃我不正经。摄影师就在这时候按了快门，捉了他的罪证。你看，他就是这样，坏得让人动心。”

旅人干瘪的嘴角挑起一个宠溺的微笑。

“拍了照片第二天，我们被塞进一截火车车厢里送上了前线。军队的日子比我想象的苦得多，我这个城里长大的流氓头子真的见了世面。我们每天都经受着枪炮的洗礼，所到之处硝烟弥漫烽火连天，最初那份为国奋战的跃跃欲试在遍地横尸中化为真真切切的恐惧，又在一场又一场生离死别里变得麻木不仁。我不知道我杀的是什么人，也不知道还要杀多少人，我与我杀死的人，都不过是扛枪的工具而已。我也不盼着那份凯旋的荣耀了，只盼着战事早点结束，让我当回普通人，跟鹿惊平平安安过一辈子。”

“战场上我们睡得都不安稳。晚上睡不着的时候，我就问鹿惊，这场仗什么时候才能打完。他像是什么都知道似的，安慰我说快了快了，就要打完了。他还说，将来我们打了胜仗，要去那间外国人建的天主教堂跟我办一个西洋婚礼，叫上我们军队里的兄弟，还有我家几个亲戚。我们念了圣经里的誓词，就受了神的赐福，一生一世在一起，管他政府同意不同意。”

“我心头一热，答应他日后去商店街上的银铺里打一对戒指，里面还要刻上我们的名字，结婚那天给他亲手戴上，一辈子不许摘下来。”

“他听得高兴，钻进我床铺里，把手伸进我指缝里缠着我不放开，叫我赶紧量量他手指的尺寸，片刻都等不及。”

旅人低下头抿了一口茶，再看看自己坑坑洼洼的手指，好像在幻想那上面有一枚定情的戒指。

“我与鹿惊一同参加了无数个大大小小的战役，都曾救下过对方的性命，我们的感情在战壕里更深了，不必说话也彼此互通心意，我相信这样的默契是人世间不常有的。”

“我这一身伤疤，就是为他落下的。那一年我们打到敌军后方去，打得很苦。我们被前后包抄，黑峻峻的机枪一排排扫过来，兄弟们死了一半。最后一轮冲锋，鹿惊冲在我前面，对面投来一枚吐着火星的榴弹，直勾勾冲着他胸口打过来眼看就要炸裂。我脑子里一片空白，想都没想就腾地扑上去抱住他，把榴弹严严实实挡住了。那颗炸弹在我身体里炸开，我半个身子炸得皮开肉绽，喷出来的血把衣服里里外外都浸透了，一根根骨头都露出来，带着一股焦灼的腥味。那一瞬间我竟然一点都不痛，脑子清清楚楚的。我现在都记得，我叫鹿惊不要管我，赶紧撤退，晚些带上增援端了他们老巢。”

“鹿惊不肯丢下我，扛着我回到军帐中。那场战役死伤无数，满身是血的残兵一个接一个被抬回来，医疗队员根本来不及医治。轻伤的绑上几条绷带再送回战场上，而像我这样的重伤自然不可能有人来照料，又不可能送回后方去疗养，就只好躺在军帐里干等死。军队里物资吃紧，连消毒的酒精都用完了。我的伤口开始化脓，脓水和血水黏在皮肉上，我痛得生不如死，床单被抓破一道一道，到最后手指都无法蜷曲，也无力吼叫。我身边不少兄弟烂死在地上，尸体腐败的气味滞在昏昏沉沉的空气里散也散不尽，呛得我犯恶心，连连干呕，翻上来的胃酸从食道烧到嘴角。我旁边的那个士兵连中了十二枪，都打在肚子上，血止不住地流，全部从干巴巴的身体里流到地板上，黏在上面红的渗人。那家伙整条命都流空了，就是硬扛着不肯死，到最后连打抖的力气都没有了，半截白花花的肠吊在外面像一只肥乎乎的大蛆。我好几晚上做噩梦都会梦到那副景象。”

“但我更心疼鹿惊。他眼睁睁看着我一点一点烂掉。与其这样，还不如当初让我痛痛快快地炸死。鹿惊死活不肯撒手，还去增援的部队里找医生。你猜他找到了谁？当年我追过的那位女同学，野原琳，她做了军医，就在旁边城镇的医疗组里。她带了些干净的纱布给我清理伤口，还从为数不多的医用储备里偷了镇定剂和吗啡。几针下去，我好容易合上眼睡了个整觉。”

“过了几天，我渐渐能够坐起来。我好奇自己变成什么样子，就照了照镜子。我的脸毁得不堪入目，狰狞得像个怪物。我对着镜子做了个鬼脸，自己都被那副嘴脸吓了一跳，却又徒然觉得好笑，转身逗他说，日后若能活着回木叶，怕是会被当做厉鬼抓起来。”

“他俯下身吻我眼睛，说我还是全木叶最帅的男人，受了伤还是一样帅，还给我细数对我有情愫的医疗兵，叫我不要她们撩拨得变了心。说着说着，他又跟我提回去结婚的事情。我瘫着半截身子气得直发抖，发了疯地一个劲吼他，骂他死娘炮，不要脸的贱人，赖着一个半死不活的残废。”

“他也骂我，说我被敌人的枪炮炸坏了脑子，狼心狗肺，当初骗他花前月下，耍完流氓就不要他了。”

“他骂得很凶，我从来没见过他发过这么大脾气。他骂了很久，突然说不下去，簌簌掉了眼泪，整个人散了架似的倒在我胸口，湿漉漉的水都蹭在我身上。他这一哭，我想起他高中时候在操场上被我打哭的样子，心里被旋拧一样难受得痛不欲生，再也不忍心说他，就求他别哭了，拼命给他道歉，说等我们一回木叶，就去教堂结婚。”

“但是鹿惊不知道，我说那些话都是骗他的。我伤成这样，自知命不久矣，他一天天这样看着我耗干生命，定是没有心思好好打仗了。就算我活下来，让鹿惊一辈子跟着我这个废人，我想想就痛心。我不想连累他，于是趁他不在，留了张字条，叫他一定活着回去，替我照顾好琳，别再挂念我了。然后我用尽力气爬到军帐外，想选一块安静的地方寻死。”

“但我这个人命就是硬，寻死都寻不得。我倒在地上昏过去，结果我爷爷的副官恰巧经过营地，认出我来，把我捡了回去。我昏迷了很久，醒来才知道，国内一片动荡，大统领断了爷爷的补给，自己逃去陪都做了亡命之徒。爷爷再也不肯为那狗官卖命，一怒之下做了叛军。爷爷派人把我送去了休战区，请了好几个私人医生为我做手术。我身体有了些起色，便按着家里的意图逃往水之国，隐名埋姓地过活。我腿一直瘸着，没办法重返战场了，也与鹿惊断了联系。”

“战争打了八年，木叶终于得了胜。大统领坐回了龙椅上，我爷爷被挂上叛军的罪状，死在了监牢里，他的副官吞枪自尽了。我们家曾经的盛名，也变成了人人唾骂的污名。我这个叛党的孙子，战场上的逃兵，无颜重返木叶，只得私下雇人打探鹿惊的消息。”

“寻寻觅觅好多年，终于有了音信。鹿惊活着回去了 — 我早知道，鹿惊有勇有谋，不会出事。但战后木叶风声很严，全城都在盘查内奸，他们搜出了我爷爷早些年送给鹿惊的那把枪，不容分说给鹿惊定了叛国罪，威逼利诱他交代其他同党，他父亲也受了牵连，关在牢里死得一身冤屈。多么可笑啊！鹿惊为了木叶，把命放在前线整整八年，回来之后没有获得一分应得的荣耀，反倒被人污蔑，搞得身败名裂。后来多亏了琳找了她父母的关系，费尽周折才让鹿惊脱了身。为了还上这笔不菲的债务和厚重的人情，鹿惊把家里值钱的物件都贱卖了，房子也抵了债，一个人搬出了租界。”

“我雇的人还从我家老宅子里取到一封信。那封信是写给我的，上没有署名，但我认得那样娟秀的字迹定是出自鹿惊之手。他不知我的下落，也不知我的死活，就任性地寄到我家老宅子去了。信里只字未提他被人冤枉所受的那些苦，尽是些絮絮叨叨的家常 — 他回到木叶之后做了不少零零碎碎的活，虽然未能当上工程师，但他做过路工人，去边区铺铁道，也做过民航的售票员，算是曲线救国完成了当年的梦想。除此以外，他还做了不少五花八门的事情，最近总算攒下些钱，准备试着做做生意。如果我见到他做的事情，会为他高兴的。”

“他向我道歉说，他生活很忙，忙到没有功夫想念我，直到现在才想起给我写封信。还埋怨我当初不给他留下些长久的物件，叫他能够睹物思情。”

“鹿惊这个傻子真的不长记性，单是我爷爷那把枪就要害死他了，若是他留有我什么物件，岂不是罪加一等！”

“信的最后，他说他要与琳结婚了。原本他想去那间天主教堂的，可是教堂在战争中被炸毁了，不少人死在里面，大多是避难的孤儿。听人说，轰炸机来的时候，教堂里面还唱着圣歌。”

“那些孩子，一定化作天使升到天堂去了……”

旅人若有所思地偏过头，眼神有些失焦。

“你说，他与琳结婚，是不是把我给忘了呢？还是他等不到我了……”

“兴许他以为我早就死了。我也确实为他死过一次。可是相比死者，生者往往更为艰辛。”

“不过，我总是自作多情的想，他到底还是听了我的话。他平平安安活着，也替我把琳照顾好了。琳是世上最善良的姑娘，她与鹿惊一定能好好过一辈子。这也许是最好的结局了，我应该高兴才对。”

“看到这封信，我顶着风头回来了。我这张脸，走在街上一定会被逮起来送进牢里审问。可是我还是回来了。明天就是鹿惊大喜的日子，他没有写到结婚的地点，不过就算我知道在哪里，也不会打扰到他们的，我会默默祝福他们。我与鹿惊心意相通，我的祝福，他一定能够听得见。”

“这么做很蠢，不是么？”旅人自嘲道，“但没办法。谁叫我忘不掉他呢。”

“在水之国的时候，我一遍一遍怀念木叶，我想起木叶高校的操场，想起那间光影流转的电影院，想起策马奔驰的草场，想起那棵馥郁芬芳的桂花树，想起那间化为废墟的天主教堂。这里有我与鹿惊半生的回忆，和一场求之不得的婚礼。”

“今天晚上我终于回到木叶，但这早已不是我离开的木叶了。这是我的家乡，我却无处可归，不知所从。走着走着，突然想起这家店铺。你知道吗，这家店原来叫做「甘栗甘」，专门卖甜品的，里面的红豆糕又糯又甜，我和鹿惊以前约会的时候，经常来这里。那时候我对他说，以后我们要天天来这里吃红豆糕，我们婚礼上的蛋糕也要用红豆糕。可是那家店不复存在了，我们也再也不能一起来这里了。”

话说了这么久，汤头已经有些凉了。老板从锅里盛了些热乎的汤，又为旅人把杯中的茶续上。

旅人低下头紧紧的盯着一粒缓缓晕开的油花，瞳孔随着奇妙的光斑幽幽涣散。升腾的白色热气湿润了他的眼角，在乌黑的瞳眸中蔓延开来，大片的眼泪冲破了最后的戒备，一滴，一滴，无声无息的坠落在那碗没吃完的面里，好像窗外淅淅沥沥的雨。

*

“想办法告诉他吧。”

老板眉头蹙紧，两片失色的唇瓣颤抖着，

“告诉他你回来了。”

“告诉他你一直没有忘记他。”

“告诉他你想要和他在一起。”

“会有办法的。”

“我说了这么多，你是没在听吗！”

旅人近似咆哮地吼道，

“不可能了！一切都回不去了！事到如今，我是个背负着恶名的罪人，我当初抛下他躲了起来，现在要怎么回去，又要怎么面对他！”

愤怒随即转为痛苦，而无声的泪水也化为抽搐的恸哭，

“他根本不知道我还活着……”

“他根本不知道我想了他这么多年……”

*

“他知道的。”

老板眼角咸湿的泪液冲淡了浓厚的紫色眼影，在他白皙的脸上抹出一道污浊的痕迹，而他的眉眼却抵抗着泪水弯出美好的弧度，嘴角上扬的时候，唇边的小痣也随之微微挑起。几根修长的手指握住了旅人因激动而震颤的肩膀，指间传送着深沉的力量，

“你的心意，他一直都知道的。”

低沉的嗓音在喉头止不住地翻滚抽噎，

“这些年，他一直都在想念你。”

“一直都在找寻你。”

“一直都在等着你回来。”

“一直想要成全你的心愿。”

“回来吧，带土。”

**-完-**


End file.
